The Trivial Pursuit Championships
by dkfan24
Summary: It's the Trivial Pursuit Championships featuring the countries of the world. Do they have the knowledge that it takes to win? Well, read and find out! Current contestants: The Bad Touch Trio
1. The Allies

**It's the Trivial Pursuit Championships where in every chapter a different group of nations test their brains to see how much they actually know. Whether it's Geography, History, Science or Literature they need to have a good amount of knowledge in all categories to be successful.**

 **Disclaimer: All contestants belong to the creators of Axis Powers Hetalia and all the questions asked belong to the creators of Trivial Pursuit.**

 **Let the games begin!**

* * *

 **Contestants: Allies**

 **England**

 **America**

 **China**

 **Russia**

 **Canada**

 **France**

* * *

"Alright, France it's your turn."

France picked up the dice and let it roll onto the table. It landed on a two and he proceeded to moving his red piece two spaces, landing him on a yellow space.

China picked up a card to ask him his question. "Yellow is history. So, a history question for France." China made a face as he read the question to himself. "Well, this will be easy." He muttered.

"What alcoholic drink was banned in France in 1915?"

France smiled as heard the question. He then answered smugly, "Absinthe."

"Very good, frog. You know you're own country's alcohol history." England said sarcastically.

France just ignored him as he looked up with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Absinthe. I haven't had that in such a long time. I would love to have a shot of that right now."

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you," America said as he picked up the dice for his turn. "It'll make you crazy. That's why it was banned after all."

"Crazier." England muttered.

France gave America a confused look. "What are you talking about, Amèrique? Absinthe doesn't make you crazy, it was just a misunderstanding of the time."

America just shrugged his shoulders. He obviously wasn't convinced.

Russia suddenly stood up. "You know what? I think I actually saw some in a cupboard down the hall. Let me go check."

Russia left the room to go check while the allies just waited for his return. He came back a few minutes later, wine bottle in hand. He then set it down on the table in front of them.

"See? I was right, da?"

France immediately grabbed the bottle and poured himself a glass. The rest of the nations followed suit all except America who still firmly believed it would make you crazy.

Once everyone settled down, America began to roll the dice. He ended up on a purple space. This time England was the one to ask the question.

"In Edvard Munch's painting The Scream, the ghostly figure has both eyes shut. True or False."

America thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. I'm not really sure." He then proceeded to think some more.

"Well, this could take a while." France mumbled to himself as he poured himself another glass.

America continued to think, talking to himself as he did. "If _I_ were screaming, would my eyes be open or closed?"

England facepalmed as China rolled his eyes. Russia still sat there creepily smiling, while Canada, well, he was still trying to be noticed.

England couldn't take the wait anymore. "America, are you going to answer or not?"

"All right, all right. If I were screaming, I'd have my eyes shut so I think it's true." America answered, confident that he was right.

"Wrong. It's false. My turn." England said matter of factly as picked up the dice for his turn.

America grabbed the card in shock. "What are talking about false? His eye's couldn't have been open!"

Everyone ignored him as England made his roll. "Green."

France picked up the card. "What does SETI stand for?"

England furrowed his brow as he tried to make out what that acronym stood for. He couldn't remember ever hearing it before.

America automatically looked up from the his previous card when he heard England's question. He smiled stupidly as he waved his arm around in the air.

"I know, I know! Why I couldn't I get this question?"

The allies looked at him funny. None of them had any idea what SETI could possibly stand for so why would America know? France turned the card over and looked at the answer.

"Oh, now it makes sense." He showed the card to the rest of them minus England, who all nodded in aggrement. "I didn't even know such a thing exists!"

England continued to think rapidly. If he didn't get this right, America would never let him live it down. He would just have to make some educational guesses.

"Is it the Secret Establishment for Turtle Investigations?"

"Non."

"How about the Search for Elephant Tusks Incorporation?"

"Uh, non."

"Uh, the Significant Ethnicity Tax Intelligence?"

"What?! Non!" France said, started to get annoyed by the Englishman's random guesses. "You don't know the answer so stop trying to guess because-"

"Wait! I know it!" England said, excited about his new answer.

France sighed impatiently but let him continue. "Fine. One more guess."

"I got it. SETI stands for the Scones and English Tea Incorporation."

England's answer was followed by a chorus of sighing and face palming. "Non, Angletter. That is not the answer either. America?"

America grinned happily as he shouted out the answer. "SETI stands for the Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence!"

England's bright green eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he heard that.

"You mean that actually _exists_?" The other countries nodded slowly. "How was I supposed to guess that? Everyone knows aliens aren't real."

America looked offended. "Hey, aliens are real. Don't deny Toni's existence." England just rolled his eyes and muttered something about stupid Americans.

"Alright, it's my turn, finally." China said as he grabbed the dice. He rolled the dice and landed on a blue cheese space.

"Okay, China." America said as he picked up a card. "If you answer this geography question correctly you get a blue cheese." China just nodded his understanding.

"Oh s***." America mumbled as he read the question to himself.

"What?" England asked as he leaned over to read the card. "Oh. You're right."

"Will you just ask it already?" China said impatiently. If he could get this right, which by the looks of their faces and reactions he probably would, he would only need the yellow piece to have all his pieces.

"Okay," America said. "What color do Chinese brides traditionally wear-"

"Red!" China blurted out.

America pouted. "But I didn't even give you the choices yet."

Russia looked over at the board and studied it for a minute. "Hmm, it seems that China needs just one more piece, the yellow piece, to win." China smiled smugly while the others frowned. "Well, we'll see about that, da?"

Russia took the die and rolled. He only had one piece, the least out of all them but he was determined to win. He moved his peice around the board landing on the green. France picked up the card.

"Let's see how good you are with science, mon ami." France smirked as he read the question to himself. Why on earth would Russia know this? Why would anyone know this? "Which type of creature does a myrmecologist study? Millipedes, beetles or ants?"

"Ants." Russia answered without a moments hesitation. The others just stared at him in shock.

"Was that a guess or did you actually know the answer?" China asked.

"Da, I knew the answer." Russia rolled the die again as everyone else were still trying to figure out he knew that. China picked up the card as Russia landed on the blue space.

"Don't look so confident Russia," Cgina said as he looked at the question. "You won't know this. What word is both a type of North African stew and stoneware pot with a conical lid that the stew is cooked in?"

The rest of the allies smiled as they figured Russia wouldn't know the answer. They were surprised though, when he did give an answer.

"Tagine."

China quickly flipped the card and looked at the answer. "Uh, he's right." He said slowly. Russia just smiled creepily as he rolled the die again, this time landing on the orange.

England grabbed a card out of the box and quickly looked at the question. "Okay, there's no way he should know this and if he does than I want to know how. Which of these is _not_ a type of yoga- kundalini, hatha or raita?"

"You don't know, right?" America asked.

"Da, I do know." Russia said. "Raita is not a type of yoga."

"What?!" England asked, bewildered. "Why do you know that?"

America gasped. "You don't take yoga, do you?"

Russia gave him a strange look. "What? No, I don't take yoga. Raita is a yogurt dip."

"A yogurt dip?" They all asked in unison.

"Da, a yogurt dip." Russia then rolled the die again, landing on the purple space.

France picked up the card with a sigh. He sighed again as he read the question to himself. "I'm not sure if I should be surprised if you know this or if you don't know this. Well, anyway, here's your question: What do those with pupaphobia fear- balloons, puppets or moths?"

"Puppets, da?"

"Oui."

Russia took his purple piece and added to the rest of his pieces. One more piece to go and he would be the winner. He then rolled the die and moved his piece to yellow.

"Hmm. I'm not really sure I understand this question." China said as read it over. "How many times has Canada hosted the Summer Olympics?"

"Who's Canada?" They all asked.

China put back the card and took out a different one. "I think it was a typo. I'll ask a different one. Okay, which of these is not one of the Seven Deadly Sins- lust, dishonesty or envy?"

Everyone looked at Russia, expecting him to answer right away. But he didn't answer right away as he just sat there trying to think of what it was.

"Do you not know?" China asked hopefully.

Russia continued to sit there in silence. He really wasn't sure what it could be.

"He doesn't know! That he means I have a chance!" America shouted happily.

Just as everyone started to get excited, Russia thought that he might know the answer. "Is it dishonesty?" He asked.

Everyone's faces fell as they heard his answer. They all then slowly nodded their heads in despair.

"Good. I win." Russia said cheerfully. He then gave them a sinister smile. "And since I win, you all now become one with Russia, da?"

"NO!"

* * *

The door to the room slammed shut as all the allies left. Well, almost all. One nation still sat there, sitting in the same chair he had been sitting in the whole time.

"Funny, how they still didn't notice me. I mean, that game was even invented in _my_ country." Canada said sadly to Kumajirou, his polar bear and the only one that knew who he was.

"Who are you?" Okay, maybe not.

* * *

 **Hello guys and thank you for reading this. If you have any suggestions of groups of nations you'd like to see please just leave them in the comments.**

 **I don't know whst other people call them, but in my family we call the little peices you get when you land on like a category space cheeses. I don't know, I guess they look like little cheese. Sorry, if you were confused, I have no idea what they're really called.**

 **Next chapter: The Axis**


	2. The Axis

**Round 2 of the Trivial Pursuit Championships featuring the Axis Powers!**

 **Disclaimer: All contestants belong to the creators of Axis Powers Hetalia and all the questions asked belong to the creators of Trivial Pursuit.**

* * *

 **Contestants: Axis**

 **Germany**

 **Japan**

 **Italy**

"Okay," Japan said as they finished setting up the game. "Who wants to go first?"

"How about we roll the die to decide?" Germany suggested.

The three axis nations agreed as each one rolled the die. Italy ended up going first.

"Okay, Italy, looks like you're first." Germany said, sighing.

"Me? Yay!" Italy rolled the die and moved his piece around the board. His face fell though when he landed on green. Science wasn't his thing.

"Here's your question." Japan said as he picked up a card. "Anthracite and lignite are forms of what fossil fuel?"

Italy gave him a bewildered look. He didn't even know what a fossil fuel was! He quickly shot a hopeful glance at Germany for some help but his German ally just promptly shook his head. Seeing as he didn't have a chance, Italy just made a wild guess.

"Pasta?"

Japan raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, pasta isn't a fossil fuel Italy-san. Pasta is a type of food. The correct answer was coal."

"Oh." Italy replied. Germany sighed as he took the die. This was going to be a long game.

Italy grabbed a card as Germany landed on a yellow. "Germany, I want to ask your question!" Let's count how many times Germany's going to sigh in this game.

"Go ahead then."

Italy beamed out of excitement and read him his question. "Which explorer introduced pigs to North America? Oh, I know! It was Christopher Col-"

Japan clapped his hand over Italy's mouth before he could say anything. "Shh, Italy. This is Germany's question."

Italy's eyes went wide with sadness. "Oh, I'm sorry Germany."

Germany just sighed. "It's okay, we'll just pick another card." Secretly, Germany was smiling because he had no idea what the answer was. Oh, Germany, you cheater.

Japan picked out another card. "This time I'll ask the question; Which Norman conqueror proclaimed himself King of England after defeating the English King Harold at the Battle of Hastings in 1066?"

Japan and Germany both immediately gave a don't you dare look to Italy. Italy threw his hands in their as a surrender. "I wasn't going to say anything. I don't even know the answer!"

"William the Conqueror."

"That is correct Germany-san." Said Japan. "I believe it is my turn." He landed on a blue.

"What continent is cut into two equal halves by the Tropic of Capricorn?" Germany asked.

Japan thought about it. "It can't be Africa or South America, is it Australia?"

"Uh, ja." Japan moved his piece and landed on a pink cheese.

"Oh, Japan if you get this right you get a pink!" Italy said excitedly.

Germany cleared his throat and then asked the question. "How is Stefani Joaane Angelina Germonotta better known in the music industry?"

"Lady Gaga." He immediately blushed as he realized that they both noticed how he had no hesitation.

Germany looked surprised. "I never knew you were a Lady Gaga fan."

"I-I'm not!" Japan said in defense. "I-I just k-know what her real name is."

"It's okay Japan." Italy said cheerfully. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I like Justin Bieber."

"You do?" Japan asked.

Germany sighed once again. "Alright, let's get on with it. Who's turn is it?"

Italy's hand shot in the air. "Me! It's my turn!" He shook the die in his hands and let it fall out onto the table. He then moved his piece and landed on an orange. He wasn't the best at sports but at least it wasn't science.

Germany picked up the card. He sighed when he read. "Italy, if you don't get this right, then I will throw out all the pasta in this house."

Italy smiled. "Don't worry, Germany, I'll try my best to get it right."

"We'll see about that. What sport is Michael Jordan associated with?"

"Uh..." Germany sighed as he got up and headed towards the kitchen. Italy went into a panic attack. "Germany, wait! I know! Football! Hockey! Table Tennis! No! Not the Fettuccine! Ahhh! My precious Spaghetti alla Chitarra!"

Japan still sat in his seat and looked at the empty chairs beside him. He then looked at the board and noticed he was the only one who managed to get a cheese. "Does this mean I win?"

* * *

 **Once again, any suggestions of contestants are welcome. When suggesting a group of nations to compete please follow the rules of the Trivial Pursuit Championships.**

 **Rules:**

 **Minimum Contestants: 3 Maximum Contestants: 6**

 **Official characters only.**

 **Next chapter: The Bad Touch Trio**


	3. The Bad Touch Trio

**Round 3 of the Trivial Pursuit Championships featuring the Bad Touch Trio!**

 **Disclaimer: All contestants belong to the creators of Axis Powers Hetalia and all the questions asked belong to the creators of Trivial Pursuit and . (and the last one is mine).**

* * *

 **Contestants: Bad Touch Trio**

 **Prussia**

 **France**

 **Spain**

"Guys! I have an awesome new game to play!" Prussia announced loudly as he slammed a box down on the table. France and Spain both observed the box placed before them.

"Trivial Pursuit? That's not a new game, it was invented in 1979." France said casually, as if everyone knew that.

Spain sighed. "Guess we already know who the winner is gonna be."

"That's right! The awesome me!" Spain just facepalmed. "And since I am awesome that means I get to go first!" The two other not so awesome nations complied, obviously used to this rule.

Prussia grabbed the die and made a dramatic role, whatever that would look like. He moved his peice around the board and plopped it onto a pink square. France took out a card and asked the question.

"What famous airline is named after a Greek letter?"

Prussia made a face as he thought about the question. "How should I know the Greek alphabet? It's so unawesome!"

"Why don't you list airlines instead?" Spain suggested.

Prussia's eyes lit up as if a light bulb in his head turned on. "I have an awesome idea! I'll just list airlines!"

Spain sighed irritably as Prussia began listing airlines. "American Airlines? No, that's not a Greek letter. Lufthansa! No, no, wait, that's German...Southwest! Nein, that's a direction. Why is an airline named after a direction anyway, that's so unawesome! Do they only fly southwest?"

France's patience was running out as tapped furiously on the table. "Get back on topic Prussia, and answer the question."

"Sorry, sorry." Prussia said as he returned to the topic. "Uh, Air France! No, China Southern Airlines! Ahh, this question is a trick question isn't it, it doesn't have an answer! Yes, that's the answer! The awesome me wins!"

"The answer was Delta Airlines," France said as he picked up the die. "You seriously need to get out of that basement."

Prussia glared at him. "Alright, Mr. Know It All, you think you're so smart huh, well answer this, what type of perfume is named for a German city?"

France smirked. "I can't believe you honestly think that would stump me. Of course, the answer is Cologne."

Prussia pouted and crossed his arms angrily over his chest. "Alright Spain, it's your turn."

"Finally." The Spanish nation rolled the die and moved his piece around the board.

"Well, this is an interesting question." France said. "What's the more common name for an India rubber?"

"What the hell is an India rubber?" Prussia asked. France shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He turned the card to read the answer and then showed it to Prussia. "Is that why England calls it a rubber?"

Spain's eyes lit up. "I know!" France glared at Prussia. "Idiot."

"Eraser!"

"Wow Spain, I wonder how you knew that." France flicked the card at Prussia and grabbed the die. He then moved his piece and landed on yellow. "Science, s'il vous plaît."

Spain picked up a card. "Someone who has bathophobia has an abnormal fear of what?

France smirked. "Are you serious? Of course it's someone who is afraid of taking a bath, right?"

Spain looked at the answer with a doubtful expression. "Well, not according to Trivial Pursuit."

"What?"

Prussia laughed loudly. "Ha! You got it wrong! Guess you're not so awesome after all."

France glared at Prussia. "Fine, mon ami, I suppose that you know the answer?"

Prussia laughed nervously. "Uh, no."

"Then who are you to talk?!"

Spain sighed. "Come on guys, cut it out. Someone with bathophobia is afraid of dephs."

"Dephs?!"

"Si, now Prussia, I believe it's your turn." Spain threw him the die.

"Yes, the awesome me gets a chance to show off his awesomeness!"

France groaned and said to Spain, "Do you think he'll ever shut up?"

"I can hear you guys, you know!" Prussia shouted as he went to grab a beer.

Spain smiled as he read Prussia's question quietly to himself. He then whispered to France, "I think he might after this."

"Alright, what's my awesome question?" Prussia asked as he took a drink of his beer.

Spain tried not to laugh as he asked the question. "Which word in the English language, now used as a slang term for describing something that's "great" or "excellent", originally meant to describe something that caused fear and awe?"

Prussia almost spat out his beer. "What? That could be any word! Ask me something else."

Spain shook his head and France started to laugh. "No, amigo, I think you should know this one."

Prussia looked at them with confusion. "Uh, I don't know, great? Amazing? Incredible? Stupendous?" He stopped his horrible attempts at guessing when he saw Spain and France rolling with laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" He demanded. At that, the two countries laughed even harder. "Fine! I give up! What's the answer?"

Spain looked at him in surprise as he tried to contain his laughter. "You really don't know?" Prussia shook his head, he was still so puzzled at what was going on.

France and Spain then doubled themselves over in laughter again. "Come on, Spain." France said between breaths. "We have to tell the others, they'll get a kick out of this!"

Prussia watched with surprise as the two laughing nations left the room. "Hey guys, where are you going?! You still didn't tell me what's so funny!"

Prussia sighed as it was no use. He was about to go after them when he noticed the card laying on the floor. He quickly picked it up and turned it over. When he read the answer his face turned red.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

 **In case anyone didn't get the answer for Prussia's question, it was "awesome" :D**

 **Next Chapter: The Nordics**


End file.
